Player Reviews 2017
Player reviews for the 2017 season Matthew Allen (WAFL: 2 games, 6 goals; WAFL reserves: 2 games, 2 goals) Season was a virtual write-off after he missed the first month with a hamstring injury, then managed just two senior WAFL games before succumbing to a stress fracture in the foot, although those two games both yielded a three-goal haul for the young forward. Tom Barrass (AFL: 19 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 3 games, 2 goals) Started the season outside of the best 22 but quickly established himself in the backline. Sam Butler (AFL: 9 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 5 games, 0 goals) Started the season outside the senior team, eventually forced his way in to play nine games before injuring his hamstring, then underwent shoulder surgery that ended his season and ultimately his career. (Retired) Tom Cole (AFL: 4 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 10 games, 0 goals; WAFL reserves: 1 game, 0 goals) Suffered a setback after a decent pre-season campaign, missing a month with a quad injury. Recovered to be a solid performer in the backline at WAFL level and managed to add four senior games mid-season. Jamie Cripps (AFL: 21 games, 26 goals) Played his 100th AFL game early in the year but suffered an ankle injury several weeks later, and although he was able to return earlier than expected he failed to recapture his best form for the rest of the season. Jack Darling (AFL: 23 games, 43 goals) Continued to provide an effective foil to Kennedy, with the pair kicking more goals than any other duo in the league. Struggled for form mid-season in Kennedy's absence and following complications in the birth of his first child, but rebounded to earn life membership during the finals. Liam Duggan (AFL: 20 games, 4 goals; WAFL: 3 games, 0 goals) Had a slow start to the season after being forced to earn a spot in the senior side and getting only limited midfield minutes, but a move to the backline against Geelong after the bye sparked a massive improvement. Andrew Gaff (AFL: 24 games, 6 goals) Played every game and continued to rack up plenty of possession - over 100 more than any of his teammates - but his impact on games was not as great as previous years. Jonathan Giles (AFL: 5 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 12 games, 6 goals) Expected to have an increased role due to the club's ruck woes, played five senior games early in the season in partnership with Vardy but was dropped when the pairing proved too immobile. Hampered by a degenerative knee condition for much of the year that eventually forced his retirement. (Retired) Josh Hill (AFL: 12 games, 16 goals; WAFL: 6 games, 6 goal) Played his 100th Eagles game early in the season but found himself at East Perth in the second half of the year, appearing just twice at senior level after the mid-season bye. Shannon Hurn (AFL: 23 games, 0 goals) Dependable as ever in his third season as skipper. Had some big games in the second half of the year including a Glendinning Medal-winning performance in the final Western Derby to be played at Subiaco. Mark Hutchings (AFL: 19 games, 7 goals; WAFL: 4 games, 3 goals) Spent some time at East Perth in the first half of the season before finding a role as a tagger, finishing with a career-high 19 games. Lewis Jetta (AFL: 15 games, 9 goals; WAFL: 6 games, 1 goals) Struggled early and had an extended run at East Perth, but once recalled he finally began to show the scintillating running for which he was recruited. Continued to fade out of games at times but also had some big moments, in particular in extra-time of the Elimination Final. Malcolm Karpany (AFL: 6 games, 6 goals; WAFL: 13 games, 6 goals) Found his way into the senior side mid-season and played six games, including an eye-catching three goal game against the Bulldogs. Received a new deal for 2018 and was in the mix for selection during the finals series. Josh Kennedy (AFL: 19 games, 69 goals) Narrowly missed out on a third straight Coleman Medal despite missing five games with a calf injury mid-season. Kicked 30 goals in his first six games back to re-take the lead but ended up in second place on the league's goalkicking table. Was named vice-captain of the All-Australian team as a mark of the esteem he is held in league-wide. Tom Lamb (WAFL: 18 games, 21 goals) The forgotten man, was used in a number of roles at East Perth with varying success but was rarely in the mix for senior selection apart from one late-season trip to Sydney as a traveling emergency. Mark LeCras (AFL: 19 games, 32 goals) Still capable of turning a match but that was rarely on show. Went goalless for a month and was troubled by a nagging hip injury, but still finished third in the club's goalkicking. Scott Lycett (AFL: 1 game, 0 goals; WAFL: 4 games, 1 goal) After an interrupted pre-season following knee surgery, injured his shoulder in a WAFL practice match. Managed to return to play a handful of games for East Perth and one AFL game, but suffered complications in his shoulder that necessitated further surgery and an early end to his season. Eric MacKenzie (AFL: 13 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 6 games, 1 goal) Started the year in the senior side but was quickly overtaken by Barrass. Found his way back mid-season and began to recapture some of his best stopping form to show he still has an AFL future. Chris Masten (AFL: 13 games, 3 goals; WAFL: 8 games, 1 goal) Fell out of favour and found himself at East Perth for much of the second half of the season, managing just three games after the bye. Jeremy McGovern (AFL: 24 games, 10 goals) Continued to cement his reputation as one of the league's best key backs and was named as an All-Australian defender for the second straight year despite having to occasionally fill in up front and in the ruck. Sam Mitchell (AFL: 22 games, 4 goals) Veteran provided much-needed class in the midfield in his first, and ultimately only, season at West Coast before pulling the pin on his decorated career at the end of the year. (Retired) Kurt Mutimer (AFL: 4 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 15 games, 8 goals) Earned a senior debut after strong early-season form in the WAFL, and played four games as a defensive forward. Performances tapered off when he returned to East Perth. Nic Naitanui Spent the year rehabbing after a knee reconstruction, and was reportedly close to a return during the finals series but the club elected not to take the risk. Jackson Nelson (AFL: 13 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 2 games, 1 goal) Returned to defence and showed some good form early in the year but was hampered by wrist and hamstring injuries and lost his spot shortly before the finals. Luke Partington (AFL: 6 games, 3 goals; WAFL: 13 games, 14 goals) Given a senior debut late in the year when his WAFL form proved impossible to ignore. Performed well at the higher level despite being played out of position as a forward, and was part of the club's victorious Elimination Final side, although he lost his spot for the following week. Matt Priddis (AFL: 21 games, 6 goals) Struggled for form and effectiveness almost for the first time in his career, and announced his retirement late in the year despite having inked a contract extension just months earlier. (Retired) Jack Redden (AFL: 19 games, 4 goals; WAFL: 3 games, 2 goals) Continued to struggle to fit into the Eagles' midfield early and was dropped mid-season, but found form late in the year and was one of the side's best during the finals. Willie Rioli (WAFL: 4 games, 7 goals; WAFL reserves: 4 games, 10 goals) Looked set for an early debut before suffering a hamstring injury in training, then re-injured the tendon in his first senior WAFL game. Returned late in the season and showed promise but was overlooked for AFL duties. Josh Rotham (WAFL: 13 games, 0 goals; WAFL reserves: 3 games, 0 goals) Spent 2017 as a development year, playing primarily off half-back for the Royals. A hamstring injury interrupted his progress and he finished the year in the reserves. Will Schofield (AFL: 10 games, 2 goals; WAFL: 9 games, 4 goals) Dropped down the pecking order as MacKenzie returned to form and played just 10 games. Hit the headlines when he was reported for throwing an elbow in a half-time scuffle that grazed the chin of Demon Clayton Oliver who promptly hit the deck, with the Eagle ultimately escaping the charge at the Tribunal. Dom Sheed (AFL: 21 games, 11 goals; WAFL: 3 games, 2 goals) Found form after a slow start, putting together a series of strong games in the midfield. Brad Sheppard (AFL: 24 games, 1 goal) Played every game and was a solid contributor in the backline. Best game came in Adelaide where he shut down Port's Robbie Gray and kicked a crucial goal. Luke Shuey (AFL: 23 games, 11 goals) Another strong season, earned life membership and wrote his name into the record books with a goal after the siren in extra time to put West Coast into the semi finals. Nathan Vardy (AFL: 22 games, 10 goals; WAFL: 1 game, 2 goals) Stood up superbly to hold down the lead ruck role, playing almost every game after managing just 25 games in seven seasons as a Cat. Daniel Venables (WAFL: 8 games, 9 goals; WAFL reserves: 2 games, 3 goals) After spending much of the pre-season recovering from a pre-existing foot injury, made a series of eye-catching appearances for East Perth, playing primarily in the forward line. Was reportedly set for a senior debut before suffering a case of "turf toe" that, although initially expected to keep him out for a few weeks, eventually ruled him out of the entire second half of the season. Jake Waterman (WAFL: 4 games, 8 goals; WAFL reserves: 3 games, 0 goals) Father-son prospect made an early appearance in the JLT Series before suffering a stress fracture in the foot that kept him out for most of the year. Returned late in the season and put in some strong performances in East Perth's forward line. Sharrod Wellingham (AFL: 13 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 7 games, 4 goals) Lost his spot after suffering a hamstring injury shortly before the bye and struggled from that point onwards. Was tried in a number of other positions, including as a forward in the semi-final, but to little effect. Elliot Yeo (AFL: 23 games, 8 goals) Had a breakout year, being named All-Australian for the first time. Generally used to best effect as a rebounding defender but also had stints in the midfield, partiularly during the second half of the season. Tarir Bayok (WAFL: 1 game, 2 goals; WAFL reserves: 14 games, 8 goals) Academy prospect spent the majority of the year as a midfielder in East Perth's reserves side, breaking through for a senior debut late in the year. Paddy Brophy (WAFL: 2 games, 1 goal; WAFL reserves: 3 games, 3 goals) After starting the season with East Perth's reserves, Brophy played two senior games before announcing in late April that he was returning to Ireland. Tom Gorter (WAFL: 19 games, 0 goals) Was a mainstay in defence for the Royals throughout the season, often matching up on bigger opponents depending on which senior Eagles were available. Fraser McInnes (AFL: 2 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 18 games, 13 goals) Used primarily as a pinch hitting ruckman at East Perth but managed just two senior games despite the club's ruck shortage, finding himself well down the pecking order. Drew Petrie (AFL: 16 games, 16 goals; WAFL: 1 game, 0 goals) Broke his hand on debut against his old side but returned midway through the year and impressed with his efforts as a makeshift ruckman, quickly becoming a fan favourite. (Retired) Jordan Snadden (WAFL: 14 games, 5 goals; WAFL reserves: 5 games, 1 goal) Dropped to East Perth's reserves midseason before finding a role in the seniors as a tagger. Was released from tagging duties late in the year and performed well. Simon Tunbridge (WAFL: 1 game, 1 goal; WAFL reserves: 2 games, 1 goal) Had groundbreaking hybrid-LARS surgery in an effort to return quickly from an ACL injury, but unfortunately managed just one senior WAFL game due to calf and hamstring injuries. (Delisted) Francis Watson (WAFL: 13 games, 1 goal; WAFL reserves: 2 games, 1 goal) Caught the eye in the pre-season with some promising performances during the JLT series, and looked a chance at promotion from the rookie list before suffering an ankle injury that halted his momentum. Couldn't regain his previous form but remained a solid contributor in East Perth's backline. Category:Players